It hurts to be loved
by MaleXmale Goddess101
Summary: Mai being possesed. The boys trying to get close to Mai, and worse of all a rapist spirit that wants everyone from the SPR to get some good or bad pleasure. But maybe it'll come without help.
1. Begining of wonders

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x

The distinct anger flushed his scarlet face as he rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth for the hundredth time at the girl in front of him.

'Mai…get back to work NOW!' he growled taking a sip of his tea.

Mai rolled her eyes in frustration as she turned to her heal but was met by a rather large obstruction.

'Ah sorry Lin-San' She bowed to him before scurrying around him like a mouse.

He grunted under his breath as he walked in to his Manager's room to find him studying a stack of files and paperwork. He looked at them irritably and pondered something.

'Something wrong?' Lin asked softly to his boss and took the paper that was held in Naru's hand.

'Another job? For a hospital, so what's the problem?' He asked studding the paper thoughtfully.

'Read the small print' He mumbled into his palm.

'This hospital was not only for that use but was also used as a mental institution and health clinic, and also a part of the area was used as a small prison with only five prisoners in it but all were HIGHLY and EXTREMLY dangerous so the small building was heavily guarded' he read out loud and ended it with a heavy sigh.

'Ah' he sighed looking at Naru with distressed eyes. The cream walls engulfed the darkness within the room.

'MAI!' Naru shouted and they heard her groan.

'TEA Yeh, Yeh I know' she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear her. Mai fiddled around while she made her boss his tea and took it into him along with some coffee for Lin. (A/N: Does Lin even drink coffee? Ah well)

'Umm Naru I was thinking a…'

'Did it hurt?' Naru butted in sarcastically making Mai scrunch her fist up in anger.

'No…as I was saying. Why do I have to still work here? You have Lin-San back' she asked putting the cups on mates and balanced the tray on her forearm.

'Unless you want to pay be back for the camera' he stated more then asked her and she pouted childishly.

'Somehow the job appeals to me more then the paying back' she said sarcastically leaving the two males alone with an angry frown on her face.

'So should we take it?' Naru asked, somewhat worried about something. Anyone could see Lin contemplate it before nodding his head.

'Who knows how much damage it could cause' he said and stood up from his seat.

'I'll warn Mai' he said and left to see Mai about the new job.

To his surprise she was doing some homework, she didn't even look tired or bored!

'Umm, Mai-San…New job get the other's here for tomorrow' seeing her annoyed face his eyes softened slightly.

'Please' he finished and she nodded silently and went to her special desk. The walls all around were a nice cream colour with a red carpet. Pictures of nothing in particular hug all the way down the walls and of all the private rooms and Mai was MADE to have a desk in the hallway!

She picked up the phone and dialled John's phone number, mainly because that was the only number she knew off by heart.

'Good morning this is John Brown speaking, who is this?' his formal tone made Mai giggle softly and then she thought of something very smart.

'Oh yes, Brown-San this is Iam from the office and I would like you to come for a very important meeting' she said in a very formal tone and she could hear John squeak down the phone.

'Where is the meeting?' he asked giddily and Mai changed her voice to her normal voice.

'SPR office of course' she giggled softly, hearing him moan in frustration made her worry.

'Are you ok John-San?' she asked softly in a hushed voice. He was obviously thinking about his answer for a few minuets before answering.

'I'm fine you just surprised me' he chuckled and there was a moment of silence but Mai interrupted.

'Naru and Lin-San would like it if you helped us on a new job, I'll fill you when you get here' she said twiddling her thumb around the phone wire.

'Ok, I'll phone the others, see you in a bit' he said and hung up and Mai did the same.

'Why do I ALWAYS want to hear his funny voice?' she asked herself and slipped into the kitchen to make some more tea.

**So what did you think? This is under Naru/Mai because it is a lot like that. Please comment for me x**


	2. Reading letters without permission

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Yes I did make up the cousin's bit but I'm sure you all don't mind you'll figure out why I did it later.

Second summery, for chapter: Mai's curiosity gets the better of her when she reads letter's passed between some of the SPR members and the told 'SHE' and 'HER' gets her even more curious. She doesn't know there is someone in the shadows taking pictures of her!

'Are you ok John-San?' she asked softly in a hushed voice. He was obviously thinking about his answer for a few minuets before answering.

'I'm fine you just surprised me' he chuckled and there was a moment of silence but Mai interrupted.

'Naru and Lin-San would like it if you helped us on a new job, I'll fill you when you get here' she said twiddling her thumb around the phone wire.

'Ok, I'll phone the others, see you in a bit' he said and hung up and Mai did the same.

'Why do I ALWAYS want to hear his funny voice?' she asked herself and slipped into the kitchen to make some more tea.

She slumped on one of the cupboards and sighed angrily at her own thoughts; she noticed a stack of papers from the corner of her eye and immediately turned towards them and walked forward to them. Curiosity took told of her as soon as she read the first word on the top letter.

_To Lin-San, From John Brown_

She held her breath and looked around to make sure no one was looking and folded her fingers around the corner.

_Naru-San gave me all of __**HER**__ files today, I made you a copy and sent them to you on your e-mail so check them out soon please. Be careful. Also I heard we've got a new job, I can't wait but we might need __**her**__ to go undercover for us. Maybe Bou-San can dig up some pictures for us. Write to me back please workmate and friend, John Brown. _

She read it over several times and raised her eyebrows at the term HER, who was 'her' Maybe it gave a clue in it, then she heard the kettle whistle and snapped out of her trance and ran up to the kettle, instantly taking it off of the hob.

'Dam it' she cursed filling the three cups with hot water. Soon enough her gaze was transferred back to the letter, she shuffled the one from John across the table and was now gazing at Lin-San's reply letter.

_To John-San from Lin. _

_If __**she **__reads these we are all dead, oh and I'm glad that you have remembered your place. We are not Cousin's while at work we are just workmates. And you might as well ask Bou-San about the pictures. But why would he have some? Naru doesn't know about us yet so let keep it like that for a bit longer because I found out he feels the same according to his diary. Oh and I read the files and there IS a lot of interesting things in it. _

_From your workmate and friend Lin. _

She put that letter under the first one she read and found one from Bou.

'I'll leave it for a bit' she said and carried the drinks to her boss's room.

'Umm Naru I have drinks for you and Lin-San' She said and opened the door seeing them glued to the computer screen she walked over to the desk and put the drinks down angrily.

'YES THANK YOU MAI-SAN YOU MAY LEAVE EARLY' She raised her voice in a mocking voice and Naru turned to glare at her.

'WORK MAI!' he growled at her.

'Lin-San you got a letter from John-san' Mai grumbled taunting him in her head.

'Ah, thanks' he said and strode out of the door to get the letter.

She also left seeing that she was just slimming her chances of getting out early and angering her Naru like boss.

'Mai-San have you seen a letter from John-San' Lin asked, she saw the odd look on his face. It sort of looked like he was blushing.

'Umm, Yeh I have Lin-San it's on the side next to the kettle' she smiled and left for her desk. Lin silently made his way to where she had told him and she smiled slightly.

'I hope he doesn't realise I looked at it' She mumbled to herself and left to bore herself to sleep with her maths homework.


	3. Ghost in Mai's house!

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Yes I did make up the cousin's bit but I'm sure you all don't mind you'll figure out why I did it later.

Summery, for chapter:

.

'YES THANK YOU MAI-SAN YOU MAY LEAVE EARLY' She raised her voice in a mocking voice and Naru turned to glare at her.

'WORK MAI!' he growled at her.

'Lin-San you got a letter from John-san' Mai grumbled taunting him in her head.

'Ah, thanks' he said and strode out of the door to get the letter.

She also left seeing that she was just slimming her chances of getting out early and angering her Naru like boss.

'Mai-San have you seen a letter from John-San' Lin asked, she saw the odd look on his face. It sort of looked like he was blushing.

'Umm, Yeh I have Lin-San it's on the side next to the kettle' she smiled and left for her desk. Lin silently made his way to where she had told him and she smiled slightly.

'I hope he doesn't realise I looked at it' She mumbled to herself and left to bore herself to sleep with her maths homework.

She failed miserably at trying to fall to sleep, with the constant calls for tea and paper or pens or pencils Mai was on her feet more then studying (not that she minded much) It made sure she didn't do her homework that was for sure.

'I'm leaving' she shouted down the hall and rushed out of the door with a case in her hand. She walked down the road, her eyes searching all around her for some reason she felt un-easy.

'Is anyone there?' her shaky voice echoed in her throat as she quick stepped back to her house and as soon as she walked in she locked the door.

'Shower then bed' she mumbled. She spent a whole hour in the shower, using everything strawberry scented.

It took her two hours to fall asleep and while she was sleeping…this is what was happening between Lin, John and Bou.

'Are you absolutely SURE she didn't read it' John's sweet but shaking voice whispered over to Lin (who's blank face at this time proved to be rather irritating.

'She didn't…knowing Mai she would have said something if she had' Lin reminded him and John and Bou both nodded their heads.

'True but what if…she didn't know WHO we were talking about in our letters! That's why she knew where they were' Bou gasped but instantly looked around to check for Naru (A/N but Naru was out on a walk to clear his head. Which he usually did at night may I remind you. I hope you've realised who they are talking about)

'That's a possibility I guess' Lin nodded his head and looked down at his feet which proved to be much more appealing then the conversation.

'John-San You go and stop at Mai's house and wake her up on time Please' Lin said and John nodded with a grin and was just about to run out of the door but Bou stopped him.

'Now, Now John-San don't be doing anything to harm her YET we have plenty of resources to find out what you do in that house!' Bou warned him and with an unsure bow John ran away to make it to Mai's house. He tried the door but it was locked (of course) but he found an open window and slipped inside of it, bringing his bags with him. He realised in an instant that he was in Mai's bedroom, seeing the pale blue walls and the dark purple carpets made his heart race.

_So this is what her bedroom looks like, it actually suits her. Well it should be half yellow and orange and half Black and red. _He joked to himself while he imagined a bed room with yellow walls and orange floor bur half of it was Black walls with deep red flooring.

He just managed to slip off his bags onto her counter and make some tea for himself before he heard a shrill scream echo through Mai's bedroom.

'MAI!' He yelled putting the cup down (Mai would be cross with him if he broke one of her cups) and dashed into her bedroom seeing her pinned up against the wall by something black made him gasp in horror.

'John-San? Welcome to my house' she gasped for air but smiled at him softly obviously hiding the need to cry out in pain again.

'W…What is that?' he asked pointing to the figure. He watched at Mai scrunched her face up and he seemed to notice where he hand was…hurt very badly, it lay limply at her side.

'Don't worry about my arm' she soothed him as if she read his mind.

'It'll be fine, it's only hurt it's not broken' she smiled and then as if loosing all control she glared up at the ghost that was now repeatedly beating her against the wall.

'Go…away…now!' she gasped and kicked it somehow in the chest and it stalked off in a bad mood.

'Huh…I didn't know I could physically hurt a ghost' Mai smiled and looked up at John.

'Hello John-San I'm glad to see you' she smiled and stood up carefully. (A/N she got on the floor after falling over when the ghost left)

'Would you like a drink or anything?' She asked making her way to her kitchen; she still couldn't move her arm but ignored it as much as she could.

'No thanks I already made one' he smiled but noticed it had fallen into the water filled sink and he moaned in anger.

'I HAD made one' he smiled at her and she grinned back.

'Don't worry, as long as you say please I don't mind' she smiled.

'please' he chuckled and wrapped a arm around her stomach and started teasing her by breathing cold air down the back of her neck and in force of habit she giggled shyly.

'I never heard that sound from YOU before' he teased her and she found this a great time to show her rude humour side.

'I should hope there are a few sounds you haven't heard from me' she laughed, watched Johns face go crimson.

_**Please tell me what you thought and Have a good new years if I don't post before then. I need some advise I want to make it all the boys with Mai but I want one to be REALLY with her. John/Mai or Lin/ Mai???**_

_**Xxx ^-^ **_


	4. EMails

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Yes I did make up the cousin's bit but I'm sure you all don't mind you'll figure out why I did it later.

Summery, for chapter:

.

'I HAD made one' he smiled at her and she grinned back.

'Don't worry, as long as you say please I don't mind' she smiled.

'please' he chuckled and wrapped a arm around her stomach and started teasing her by breathing cold air down the back of her neck and in force of habit she giggled shyly.

'I never heard that sound from YOU before' he teased her and she found this a great time to show her rude humour side.

'I should hope there are a few sounds you haven't heard from me' she laughed, watched Johns face go crimson.

'I…I'm sorry, it just felt like the time to say that. I'm sorry' She apologised while she made the tea in silence until John started chuckling lightly to himself.

'Silly Mai-Chan that was the PERFECT time to say that. Just be thankful that you weren't in the office or else you would have been scolded' he sniggered.

A smile graced across Mai's face and her whole face looked like it was being lit up by heavens angles!

Mai gave John his tea and started sipping her own tea.

'Well you really SHOULD be getting some rest if we're going to leave tomorrow' John said softly while trying to find something in the room to stare at besides the female in front of him.

'I'm sorry John-San but…knowing something like that is loitering around I'm sorry. But I cannot go to sleep again' She said sadly but calmly.

'Don't worry…I'm here and if you INSIST on not going to sleep then why don't we pack your things…'

'Done that' Mai calmly stated.

'Well why don't we start off for the office, we may be early but I have a key to get in…and it will be a nice surprise for the _Evil trio' _He grinned and Mai nodded and collected her bag, which hung over her shoulder and her hurt hand was in a bandage.

'Sorry about earlier John-San…that's the first time Li has ever got violent! He usually just passes through with a glare but I guess something sparked him this morning' she explained as they walked down the street.

'S…so he's been around before?' He asked hesitantly and he noticed her play with a loose bandage on her wrist.

'W…well Yeh but he PROMISED he wouldn't hurt me as long as I kept myself to myself. He was thirty six when he died…he never told me how though' she said softly. They didn't even notice when they arrived at the office.

'M…Mai-San…please be careful' he smiled softly and she nodded as a response.

John let them in and it was so dark in the building, and yet it suited it rather well. Different shades of greys changing what used to the pale walls. The usual busy air was now replaced with a calm and soothing air that filled both teen's lungs. She went straight to work by instantly opening her laptop but instead of doing work she logged onto her e-mail.

_Death-comes-easy, has logged on. _Mai smiled at the name she came up with.

_Ruby-Blood-is-mine18, has logged on. _Also flashed on her screen. Her eyes scanned the writing until the person she knew well e-mailed her.

_Ruby-Blood says: You're up early, did something happen? _

_Death-Comes-Easy says: Don't worry about it RBIM nothing the SPR cant help me with _Mai read the page over closely and smiled softly.

_Ruby-blood says: Is Li causing trouble for you? You need to let him pass on…he'll hurt you or even one of the SPR's if your not careful. _

Mai bit her bottom lip as she studied her surroundings in case John was around.

_Death-Comes-Easy says: Yeh but only you and me and John-San know about him so let's keep it on the hush hush_

_Ruby-Blood says: Jeez girl wake up. You need to watch out if your not careful you could get hurt! _

_Death-Comes-Easy says: I know but he's so content in my apartment, anyway I found some letters last night from John-San to Lin-San! :D _

_Ruby-blood says: OMG! What did they say? _

Mai thought hard about whether she should tell her, when she decided it was safe she started again.

_Death-Comes-Easy says: Well the one from John-San said something about a GIRL and they have her files and getting some pictures of her :o _

_Ruby-Blood says: Could be you lol, well you ARE cute and your background is rather interesting…OOOHHH XD_

_Death-Comes-easy says: *death Glare* Shut it Ru no way. It can't be me DUH. They all hate me. Well they COULD use my pictures as targets for a dart board rofl. _

_Ruby-Blood says: Moron hehe_

_Death-comes-easy says: G2g x Bye_

Mai closed the laptop and just then Lin and Naru came in.

'Mai tea!' Mai mouthed to herself.

'Mai Tea!!' Naru shouted and John and Mai giggled.


	5. Acting odd and a sudden headache

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Yes I did make up the cousin's bit but I'm sure you all don't mind you'll figure out why I did it later.

Summery, for chapter: A sudden call out is made and Mai notices everyone is acting strange around her!! Just before they get out Mai gets a new illness…it MIGHT be just a normal headache…or is she getting a bug that she doesn't know of yet, the LOVEBUG!

_Death-Comes-Easy says: Well the one from John-San said something about a GIRL and they have her files and getting some pictures of her :o _

_Ruby-Blood says: Could be you lol, well you ARE cute and your background is rather interesting…OOOHHH XD_

_Death-Comes-easy says: *death Glare* Shut it Li, no way. It can't be me DUH. They all hate me. Well they COULD use my pictures as targets for a dart board rofl. _

_Ruby-Blood says: Moron Hehe_

_Death-comes-easy says: G2g x Bye_

Mai closed the laptop and just then Lin and Naru came in.

'Mai tea!' Mai mouthed to herself.

'Mai Tea!!' Naru shouted and John and Mai giggled.

It even looked like Lin and Naru just managed to hide small grins!

Knowing she wasn't going to get out of it she immediately started with the drinks, her head filled with thoughts of the ghost.

'Why?' she asked herself silently in her head as if she was actually GOING to answer herself.

'Mai-San…I uh um I ugh Umm Nn' John mumbled softly while twiddling his belt around his index finger.

'Uh umm ugh Nn? Are you ok John-San?' Mai asked softly holding his tea out to him.

'Yeh sorry thanks…I umm, thought I should tell you that, Lin-San says once you've finished the drinks you can go home and pack umm, Thanks again' he finished as he scurried off, probably to smack his head on a wall after loosing his calmness.

'Ah…ok' She smiled to herself as she happily took the drinks to her boss and his assistant.

'Goodbye Mai-San' Lin said looking from his laptop a split second.

_I couldn't help but draw my eyes away from the computer screen to talk to her. |I could tell that as soon as John and Bou walked into the office I would have to tear my eyes away from her kind, soft looking features and get back into typing aimlessly on the laptop. _Thought Lin as he searched Mai's face and made mental notes on how she twiddled her fingers around her skirt rim.

'N…Naru' She said softly and Lin turned around to keep an eye on his boss.

'Huh' He said

'I…I don't need to go because I have all my stuff here. And my wrist feels better so can I just walk around?' Oh my gosh, Mai was being self conscious and not witty!

_I really don't want to be alone_ she thought and looked at her shoes.

'Yeh' He mumbled clicking away on his laptop.

'Aww Naru-SAN Doesn't like being without me' She grinned looking at him tensely.

'Oh or is it YOU that can't stand to be without ME?' he glared up at her, his eyebrows furrowed into a scowl.

'Huh? Narcissists…you make no sense at all' she curses under her breath and stares over at John. (Who was standing at the door with Bou-San. Lin of course diverted his gaze at noticing this)

'Umm…we got a call and ah…they said they need us now. Something has happened that they NEED us to see' John stuttered and (being the 'kind' person is Monk is finished it)

'I still think Mai ought to stay here…I'll stop with her so she doesn't get into trouble' John said hopefully.

'No…HEY YOU HAVE BEEN READING THE FILES HAVNT YOU?!' Naru snapped at the young priest.

'Yes but only because Mai-san asked me to' John stated defensively.

'Please stop it' Mai said softly while rubbing her forehead. Noticing this gesture everyone looked at her worriedly.

'Have you got a headache? Do you feel ill?' Bou asked her softly placing the back of his hand onto her head.

'No…I'm ok. Let's just go' she said groggily and they all agreed. They told Mai to sit down while they packed the trunk. But ever time Naru passed her he would say, barely audible.

'Huh…chilling while WE do all the work' he'd huff.

'Not my fault…you also agreed that I should sit down' she said to him. It felt to the others that any moment she would hiss at him like a angry cat and he would breath fire at her like a dragon!

'Lets go come on' Bou chuckled and got into the truck with John and Naru. When Lin met Mai outside of the door he stopped her.

'Be careful and don't overdo it…ignore him as well' he said and patted her shoulder calmly as he took his place at the steering wheel.

**What cha think? I'm Sorry if it's crap! Please review it x**


	6. A message of death!

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Yes I did make up the cousin's bit but I'm sure you all don't mind you'll figure out why I did it later.

Summery, for chapter: On the trip to the new job Mai is given some treats but thinks nothing of it, and then as soon as they get to the death trap she feels uneasy even around the handsome Li Rogan! But, a message is made just for her by the ghosts, and sadly it isn't to welcome her!

'Huh…chilling while WE do all the work' he huffed.

'Not my fault…you also agreed that I should sit down' she said to him. It felt to the others that any moment she would hiss at him like an angry cat and he would breathe fire at her like a dragon!

'Lets go come on' Bou chuckled and got into the truck with John and Naru. When Lin met Mai outside of the door he stopped her.

'Be careful and don't overdo it…ignore him as well' he said and patted her shoulder calmly as he took his place at the steering wheel.

Mai sat in silence in the van and watched the hills pass the car by. She noticed the worried looks John sent her but just smiled at him and resumed to examine the outer world. She studied the green, grey, black and white blurs that passed by like a memory long since past. Bou smiled at her and patted her head softly. Mai was like the younger sister for all of them…but sadly just being an older brother figure to her didn't satisfy the boy's needs. Sure she was dense and unprotected but they could change that just by being next to her. Naru stared through his mirror and saw her face almost glow as she smiled peacefully. The rest of the boys of course didn't miss that wonderful occasion; John even got it reordered on his phone!

'Mai-San, we've been driving for two hours…were going to get out so we can stretch our legs and fill up for some more of the ride' Bou explained, cutting off Mai's trail of thought.

'Uh? Oh yes…thanks Monk-San, I'm coming' she smiled and slid out of the car. Her feet wobbled underneath her weight.

'Ah my legs' she smiled under the warmth of the sun and went to sit on the banking of the hill.

She lay down and watched several bird speed past her in a hurry. John joined her not long after and sat next to her, his eyes wandered around her bare legs.

'Hello Mai-San, I thought you seemed distant in the car so I got you some juice' he smiled kindly as he helped her to sit up. She took the drink and sipped it carefully. 'Its lovely thank you John-San' she smiled and took yet another sip. It had a sweet yet unusual taste, like apricot and pink grapefruit. It was tangy.

'It's apricot and pink grapefruit…I hope you like it' He smiled at her so kindly that she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a small one-armed hug.

'Thank you…for everything' she felt as if nothing could go wrong, and that her juice tasting skills were number one. She sipped it again then Bou-San joined them with some biscuits.

'Thank you' she smiled and took the biscuit the Monk gave her. Lin was sorting supplies out and Naru was being…well Naru-ish. He paced the grass and ruffled his hair.

'Naru…I um, sorry I didn't help with packing' she said and leaned into Bou hugging her.

'Huh…well it's a good thing…it was impossible for anything to get broke when you weren't helping' he grinned at her and she felt like hitting him.

'Yeh…but I…don't…um…I think we should set off now. Lin-San is calling us' she said and ran down the hill. Everyone watched as her skirt rose up and up and, she pulled it down. So close they all thought and walked down the hill as well.

'What colour…Naru keeps saying white but I don't think it was'

'Blue' Bou said. 'Blue underwear…mainly because she like blue stuff' Bou answered patting his head.

'Cute' Naru rolled his eyes and sat in the front of the car.

It was silent, with the odd chatting from Lin and Naru talking about the job.

'What is the job?' Mai asked and looked over at John and Bou.

'A Hospital, mental institution and small prison. Small but with five deadly prisoners, with over three hundred guards. It's risky but we'll be fine' Bou and John smiled at her.

'Ah Thanks' she smiled back but continued to look worried but she made sure her insecurity was unnoticeable to the others.

It took them three hours to get to the place they were heading because it was in a secluded place in the middle of a wood. True if any people escaped they would get lost in no time.

'They arrived in the main grounds and were met by a cute teenage boy, about Mai's age with dark brown hair.

'Hello, SPR I presume…nice to meet you. My name is Li Rogan; I'm in charge of this run down place while my farther is away. Um I asked you here early for an important reason' He turned to Mai.

'Ah your Mai-San…follow me' he smiled and walked forward into the building.

'I'm sorry if this startles you Mai-San' he said apologetically as she led her into a small room. Red blood splodge around the room! All around it were the words. _MAI-San shall find her true self, hidden in these walls. May this be a lesson to all. She isn't safe when we are around! _Mai gasped.

'Th…That's me!' she gasped in horror and ran out of the room and out of the door. She didn't even listen to the shouts she was receiving from the rest of the group.

'I'm going to die' she cried and ran to the van.

'Mai-San…What happened?' Her wrist was jerked back and she hid her face In the Monks chest, John held her hands caringly.

'I'm…going to die here' she stuttered and dropped to her knees.

'What! Why?' John asked as Mai recited the message on the wall.

'It might be a prank…don't take any notice of it' Bou soothed her and she nodded hesitantly.


	7. Sleeping plan and kitchen

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Yes I did make up the cousin's bit but I'm sure you all don't mind you'll figure out why I did it later.

Summery, for chapter: The sleeping plan is terrible! And worst of all a spirit seems to have his eyes on Mai…Or maybe just one!

'Ah your Mai-San…follow me' he smiled and walked forward into the building.

'I'm sorry if this startles you Mai-San' he said apologetically as he led her into a small room. Red blood splodge around the room! All around it were the words. _MAI-San shall find her true self, hidden in these walls. May this be a lesson to all. She isn't safe when we are around! _Mai gasped.

'Th…That's me!' she gasped in horror and ran out of the room and out of the door. She didn't even listen to the shouts she was receiving from the rest of the group.

'I'm going to die' she cried and ran to the van.

'Mai-San…What happened?' Her wrist was jerked back and she hid her face In the Monks chest, John held her hands caringly.

'I'm…going to die here' she stuttered and dropped to her knees.

'What! Why?' John asked as Mai recited the message on the wall.

'It might be a prank…don't take any notice of it' Bou soothed her and she nodded hesitantly.

He himself and John knew she was in danger…but they'll protect her, they will protect their little *Hime*… Little Hime? When did that happen?

'Hey, maybe if you asked Lin-San he can get you an anti-curse pendant then you can't be harmed' John suggested but Mai just shook her head.

'No, it might be nothing so I'll put up with it' She smiled up at them and they nodded unsurely and walked to the rest of the group with Mai in the middle of them.

The two boys could see Lin's frown turn into a grimace at them when he noticed they had their arms around her waist and shoulders.

'Umm, you can let go now thanks' she smiled up to the two boys that had comforted her only moments ago and they let go of her. She walked up to Naru shakily and looked over to him sadly.

'Sorry for running away Naru…it just startled me' she frowned and looked over to Yuki and smiled softly at him.

'Yeh, yeh just hurry up and unpack' he said and waved her away.

'Narcissist jerk' she groaned and got to work unpacking with Lin and Bou while John did a look around check of the grounds.

'I wonder who wrote that message' Bou wondered out loud to Mai and she just shrugged.

'Possibly a spirit or some sort or a prank from someone who was here earlier' Mai allowed her opinion to pass her by once again.

'Huh' Lin said in a low tone as glared up at them.

'Huh? What's wrong with you Lin-San?' She asked and looked around.

'Nothing' he said and stared at her from the corner of his eye.

'Ugh ok…this place is annoying…we have two bedrooms and a big office. I'm going to sleep on my own so you're all in another room' He said and didn't give them a chance to protest.

'Shouldn't I get my own room…I'm the only female' She grumbled but he just glared at her.

'I get it, the boss needs his space' she said sarcastically and sighed.

'Ugh, that's so messed up' she said and shook her head in disgust.

'Oh shut it Mai…Better still, make me tea' he furrowed his eyebrows in distaste when she clenched her fists by her side.

'Yes…Naru-SAN!' she almost threw the plastic bottle of water in her hand at him.

'I'll make everyone one' she smiled slightly and made her way away.

'God damn that idiot boss of mine' she cursed as she carefully climbed down the wooden stairs towards the kitchen. She had been told where the kitchen had been earlier when Naru got thirsty yet again as soon as he had got there.

Mai was officially in a bad mood, first the note on the wall then the fact she has to sleep in a bedroom with a bunch of hormonal males. It was so messed up.

'Mai?' She looked around but couldn't see anything. The voice was husky but caring.

'W…who is it?' she asked softly and looked around; her whole body was shaking in fright.

'Why do YOU need to know?' The voice was practically next to her ear, no breath no panting, no recognizable tone.

'I AM Mai…and I don't appreciate you following me' she said simply. She felt a freezing cold something brush past her hip and she put the kettle on the stove, trying to ignore the thing resting on her hip.

'Oh come on it's not all bad' the seductive voice made chills run down her spine. As if on cue John ran in and, hearing the kettle whistle took it off of the flame and John wrapped his arms around her stomach.

'I'm…sorry Mai-San…I wasn't here to…protect you…Bou-San noticed the temperature in this room drop…Lin-San told me to come and make sure you weren't alone…I should have remembered where we are' He half cried half apologised. She turned around to wrap him in a caring hug.

'Don't worry John-San Nothing bad happened' She pecked his cheek softly and nodded.

'Well while you're here, can you help me take these up?' she asked while pointing to the drinks.

'Yeh sure' John was still blushing as he picked up three cups on a tray and walked behind

_**Another chaps up, just as a quick note, John thought it was his fault because he felt he was in charge of MAI. Please comment x**_

_**I believe Hime means princess. **_


	8. Twister then caught in the act

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Yes I did make up the cousin's bit but I'm sure you all don't mind you'll figure out why I did it later.

Summery, for chapter: The boys get Mai to have a bit of fun! Then as soon as lights are out, John has some fun of his own ;) Very un-priestly

'I'm…sorry Mai-San…I wasn't here to…protect you…Bou-San noticed the temperature in this room drop…Lin-San told me to come and make sure you weren't alone…I should have remembered where we are' He half cried half apologised. She turned around to wrap him in a caring hug.

'Don't worry John-San Nothing bad happened' She pecked his cheek softly and nodded.

'Well while you're here, can you help me take these up?' she asked while pointing to the drinks.

'Yeh sure' John was still blushing as he picked up three cups on a tray and walked behind

They walked up to the base in silence, the only distinguishable noises were the soft thudding of each step they took and the low groaning of the boiler. Of course Mai noticed John's uncertainty but she kept her mouth shut and just smiled at him. When he didn't look up from his locked gaze on the ground she stopped suddenly to turn to look at him. Still lost in thought he didn't draw his attention from his feet.

'Are you ignoring me?' she asked softly and stared at John.

'No...' he glanced up to meet her gaze and paused momentarily before speaking again.

'Sorry Mai-San…I guess I'm out of it today' he flashed her a weak smile and she shook her head tentatively with unsure feelings.

'I'm sorry…You should sort out your suitcase when we get back' She looked up and John opened the door for her. She happily entered the base and handed out the drinks, the moment she was finished she got to work on writing up the encounter earlier in the kitchen.

'Mai-Chan…how are you feeling?' It was Monk-San…

'-Chan? I umm, you called me Mai-Chan' she stuttered and held her breath, seeking a reason from her turning red.

'Oh sorry…shall I just call you Mai-San?' he asked and looked down at his feet obviously hurt and discouraged. 'No I like my name like that…I'm fine now thanks' She grinned up at him and cupped his cheek in her small dainty hand.

'Thank you for looking after me' she smiled softly and retracted her hand so she could make her way to Lin, to check up on the temperature drop in the kitchen.

Bou-San was still blushing as she left but noticed the evil look Lin gave him so he glared him away.

Mai looked over Lin's shoulder at the screen; she noticed that the moment she popped up behind him he minimized a page of something.

'Uh…Lin-San can I have the readings for the kitchen please' she asked softly and gazed at the tool bar at the bottom of the screen.

'.H task data…….Pictures' her eyebrow raised at the last one.

'Her' she read it in a gasp.

'Sure Mai-Chan' Lin's eyes smiled gracefully even if his lips didn't smile.

'Oh and can I have a report on everyone that was here before the buildings shut down please' she made sure her voice didn't sound too superior or stuck-up as Lin nodded and typed away to print out the information needed. Naru had set off to bed and the others were in their room and talking. Although Mai just sat and studied the data Lin had gave her. Her trail of thought was interrupted when John snatched the paper from her hands and gave it to Lin who set it on top of the wardrobe so Mai couldn't reach it.

'Come on lets play twister' Bou grinned and Lin put the dvd into the player as all four of them took a corner of the mat. Thirteen moves later and Mai was trapped with Lin's leg over her waist, John on top of her with his head next to her hip and Bou under her with a arm under her bottom.

'I don't think I can keep this up' Mai groaned at the uncomfortable position she was in. She felt something vibrate in her pocket and fell on top of the monk and took Lin and John with her.

'I'm sorry' she apologised softly and answered her call.

'Hello, Mai here' she smiled brightly obviously at the person on the other side of the phone line.

She paused to listen to what the person had to say.

'I cant come to your house I'm sorry…I'm on a job at the moment and I wont be home for at least three days' She gasped and shifted her feet uncomfortably.

'I'm sorry…bye' she frowned and hung up.

'DAMN IT KAI!' she cursed and slumped in her seat (which was Bou's lap)

'Kai who?' the boys edged close to her and eyed her rather intently.

'My friend from school…he wanted me to sleep over at his tonight' she frowned. The room was semi-lit by the moons icy beams.

'Mai…lets go to bed…I'm tired' Lin mumbled and crawled to his camp bed and lay down to sleep. So did Bou, who got his legs and arms wrapped in a bundle as he slithered on his stomach to his bed. John stood up and loudly lay down in bed the Mai crawled onto her side so when she woke up she would see John.

The clock struck midnight…no sound could be heard besides the rapid crinkle sound of the covers of a bed. Underneath the covers of John's bed he was happily pleasuring himself and muffled his groans and moans with his shirt.

'I'm ***pant*** Glad ***pant*** that ***moan*** I'm not a ***groan*** Priest anymore ***sigh***' He muffled it very well until his covers were thrown back to have Monk and Lin grinning down t his hand covered manhood.

'Ah…you got the same idea as us eh?' Monk grinned.

'You last too long…your not doing it right' Lin patted his head and turned to make sure Mai wasn't awake which luckily she wasn't.

'Wha! You've done it as well?' John's voice was still rasping as he gave a final squeeze but when he noticed he was nowhere nearer to climax he retracted his hand and rubbed his forehead.

'I guess…I just tried to do it WITHOUT thinking of Mai. Ugh I sicken myself when I think I can no closer to finish but when I do think of her I'm done within five minuets!' Bou grinned down at his and nudged Lin's arm with his elbow.

'Well…think of her…we did and it worked wonders…'


	9. Johns first orgasm

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Yes I did make up the cousin's bit but I'm sure you all don't mind you'll figure out why I did it later.

Summery, for chapter: The boys enjoy a rather perverted story from Monk-San and John has his first orgasm ;)

'Ah…you got the same idea as us eh?' Monk grinned.

'You last too long…your not doing it right' Lin patted his head and turned to make sure Mai wasn't awake which luckily she wasn't.

'Wha! You've done it as well?' John's voice was still rasping as he gave a final squeeze but when he noticed he was nowhere nearer to climax he retracted his hand and rubbed his forehead.

'I guess…I just tried to do it WITHOUT thinking of Mai. Ugh I sicken myself when I think I can no closer to finish but when I do think of her I'm done within five minuets!' Bou grinned down at his and nudged Lin's arm with his elbow.

'Well…think of her…we did and it worked wonders…'

Of course John felt guilty of his act and prayed silently in his head, that no matter how many times he pleasured himself…no matter how many times he thinks of Mai and gets an arousal God should be happy for him that he's not cooped up in his chamber. His world finally opened to someone other then himself and God.

'Don't worry about it…were males…Mai's cute and female. It's only natural, rookie' Bou grinned and Lin seemed to be somewhat amused and focused on the conversation.

They all snapped their gazes to Mai, who was now by Lin's feet and out of her covers, they gazed almost mesmerised by her beauty. She wore some purple and white women boxers and a blue top that was hitched up to just below her small yet evident breasts. Their mouths hung down to the floor (almost anyway) As they took in her sleeping figure and her practically naked body the feeling became intense.

'John's still like rock…Takigawa, help him' Lin mumbled as he noticed John's discomfort in his groin. Takigawa (The monk I think he is) Stared at his smaller companion and grinned while he closed Johns eyes he knelt by his ear.

'Picture Mai…Anywhere you want…where are you?' He asked in a seductive voice, the mood perfect to get them both just a slight bit harder.

'I don't know' John trembled; Lin and Takigawa could tell he was knew to this.

'Try a beach…ok?' He tried to push John to nod, which he did eventually do.

'There's a huge full moon above you on the rich sand and Mai is in a blue bikini and she's wet through from swimming' He watched as John nodded slightly and close his eyes. He was also imagining what he was saying and with the look on Lin's usually emotionless (but now somehow content) face he expected him to be doing the same.

'You take off her shirt so she doesn't get cold and she doesn't protest. Your hand barely covers her breasts and she muffles a moan of anticipation. You decide to slip off her bottoms but you don't look yet' He could feel his own member harden so he freed it and covered it with his pillow.

'You run a hand down her soft cheek then down her collar until you stop on one of her nipples and begin playing happily with it and you take the other in your mouth and start sucking it. Then after five minuets you get excited and move to her woman past and stare at it's beauty' By now all three boys were touching themselves and gasped several times.

'You see that she wants you as bad as you want her so you start to lick away at her, her sweet but salty taste lingers in your mouth as you suck and blow into her. Mai starts groaning and you can't help but put your pride to her entrance. She nods softly and you enter your length slides in easily and happily as she adjusts to the feeling inside of her. Her walls clasp onto you before freeing you and you pump into her softly at first' by now they were all pumping their members softly then hard and fast.

'You speed up at feel your whole body get weak but she is the first to climax in a soft groan she cum's making you also climax in a deafening moan your whiteness fills her'

At the very end they all came together but covered each others mouths so that the girl of their fantasies didn't wake up. John suffered much more then the other two. That was his orgasm and it was filled with pain and pleasure. He gasped for breath to try and calm his racing heart.

'That was fun' they all grinned and cleaned up their mess together.

What cha think??


	10. A cousin's hanging

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Kira is my own Character.

Summery, for chapter: Naru has to go out very early and so leaves Lin, Monk and John to look after Mai. While Mai is changing can she ever feel safe after seeing her best friend hanging in her room?

At the very end they all came together but covered each others mouths so that the girl of their fantasies didn't wake up. John suffered much more then the other two. That was his first orgasm and it was filled with pain and pleasure. He gasped for breath to try and calm his racing heart.

'That was fun' they all grinned and cleaned up their mess together.

They chatted quietly as they slouched on their beds, watching Mai whenever they could or watched her from the corner of their eyes to be perfectly sure she hadn't seen or heard what they had just done.

'…where did you get that story?' Lin asked, raising his eyebrow at the ex-monk.

'That's like my favourite dream…well besides the one when there are two of me and the two me's and Mai have a…'

'Leave…that for tonight' John interrupted with a grin. Both Lin and Bou nodded.

'Good idea…it'll be great' Monk was extremely eager, since it was six o'clock they slowly got out of bed and got changed.

'I wonder what Mai looks like when she's getting changed' John asked himself out loud but blushed when his two friends grinned at him like Cheshire cats.

'We can find out if you want' Monk was in a very experimental mood so when the other two stared at him blankly he began explaining.

'We can leave this door open a bit and put a mirror where she'll be changing since from past experience she will probably change in front of the mirror and we can watch from there' All the boys had realised what he meant but John was against it fully…being an ex-priest he was all about privacy.

'NO! We will stay near by but we are NOT going to stalk Mai-Chan just because you two are acting like horny teenagers' He scowled and scolded them both with a glare.

'Fine…but you'll regret it' Lin mumbled his dark eyes following down the corridor.

While they were next door talking to Naru, Mai woke up; she was in the perfect mood to deal with whatever the ghosts had to throw at her. She had her (usual) short blue skirt on and a black shirt.

'M…Mai-Chan…N…Naru is going out to get some information so he says to make yourself look presentable for when he gets back' John had a crimson face as he spoke. 'Ok' she smiled but felt horrible. So went to take a nice shower.

'That was embarrassing just to watch' Bou was almost in tears of laughter when he saw John coming out of Mai's room.

'Lets go wait for her in her room' Lin nodded and hid a wink to Bou but John just nodded and strode back into the room.

They could hear the shower running and the soft mumbles of Mai.

'How the…heck did we clean up all of that mess' Monk joked as he looked over to John's bed. Lin shrugged.

'It wasn't THAT bad…idiot' John gritted his teeth irritably at his so called 'friends' smug grin.

'It WAS…in fact it looked really painful' Monk went serious.

'Yeh…you bit my hand pretty hard' Lin nodded in agreement.

Oh, was all John could say to that.

Mai got out of her bathroom with just a towel wrapped firmly around her body.

'Oh Hi…g….g….g….' Her eyes widened and tears free flowed down her face but the boys didn't notice why until they spun around to stare at what she was crying at. John knew her…she was Mai best friend and there she was…her neck hanging limply on it's side, blood dripping down her blue lips and a long red rope hung around her neck that was attached to a high ceiling board. With a soft thud Mai's towel unwrapped from around her body and landed on the floor at that moment John ran from his seat next to her body and twirled Mai around so she couldn't see what hung in her room. He wrapped his body around hers in a protective embrace.

'Guys…get that body down now!' John ordered in an intimidating tone, the two boys didn't need to be told. Seeing Mai shake so furiously and her in such a weak state, they didn't even look at her visible breasts and bare body when Lin untied the rope from the ceiling and ran out with the dead person and Bou.

'S…t…w…n' Mai let her legs give way, her only way of standing up was John holding her up.

'Shh…you can tell me about it later when you calm down' He soothed her, running his hand up and down her bare back softly.

'I…can't feel my body' she sobbed, clinging her arms around John's neck to show that she wasn't going to move from that spot.

'Don't worry…you don't need to move, I'll protect you as best as I can' John started crying as well…for Mai and only for Mai. He wasn't mourning what he had seen he was sympathizing Mai.

'T…the…That was my…cousin' she half whispered half screamed through hard sobs.

'I'm…sorry for your loss Mai' He was about to apologise about the lack of honorific but when he felt Mai's grip on his blue buttoned up shirt tighten he stopped and sat down wrapping her in her towel again and settling her on his lap. He began rocking her back and forth, he was considerably taller then Mai making it easy to do what he was doing, if not it would be much more difficult.

'I…I'm sorry…I'm soaking your shirt' Mai forced a weak laugh even though she was still howling in grief.

'Never mind…I can change my shirt later' He rest his hand in her soft brown hair and swept it from her eyes although she tried to pull away.

'Don't…be scared of me…I wont hurt you' He said gently until she let him pull her closer.

'We…are close…her name is Kira Shushime, she's the same age as me but I don't know why she is here'

_Oh Damn…she's in denial _John cursed when he ran through what she had said.

'We're all here for you' He said softly as they both fell asleep embracing each other; propped up against a wall. 


	11. What's up with Naru?

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Kira is my own Character.

Summery, for chapter: Naru is in a VERY bad mood…towards Mai!

'We…are close…her name is Kira Shushime, she's the same age as me but I don't know why she is here'

_Oh Damn…she's in denial _John cursed when he ran through what she had said.

'We're all here for you' He said softly as they both fell asleep embracing each other; propped up against a wall. 

He felt like kissing her sadness away but decided not to as she shook softly in his embrace.

'I…don't understand…who could have? Why? What should I?' No matter how many times she mumbled those words John just hugged her tighter. Both teens didn't notice when Bou and Lin walked in, nor did the four hear Naru walk in, an obvious look of disturbance on his attractive face.

'…dare I ask?' he mumbled and walked up to the group that sat in the middle of the ground hugging and soothing Mai, who was STILL crying. He rolled his eyes in distaste and strode over to behind Mai.

'Hmm' he sighed and pulled her to her feet by the back of shirt.

'GET A GRIP MAI! I could hear you from the bottom of the hall. You trying to wake the dead?!' he yelled into her face, his eyes gleaming and irritated.

'I would if I could' she mumbled when she averted her eyes to her feet.

'What's wrong are you scared of me?' He grinned down at his small assistant.

'Well I'm not looking for scuff marks' she mumbled and looked over to the group of boys who were looking, shocked to the spot at what was happening before their eyes.

'Not here…not now…not ever' She glared at him but he looked at her more entertained then intimidated.

'Huh? Why? You can't be by these threes sides for ever, they can't mother you all the time either! This is the world Mai…learn it' He grimaced at glared in the direction of his co-workers.

'GET TO WORK NOW!' he raged before pinning Mai to the wall with small proportion of his ability. Mai cried out in shock.

'Naru? Naru…let go please. Don't hurt me…you wouldn't do that to me. Think of Lin-san…and John-san…and Bou-san' She placed a hand onto the door knob and opened it slowly.

'Don't worry guys…we'll be fine, just do as he says. I'll talk to you tonight and thanks' the moment the last person was out she shut it, still under the intense gaze of her boss she paused.

'What's…gotten into you?' She whispered. She pushed the thought of her dead cousin's lifeless body to the back of her mind just until Naru left.

'Gotten into me? Into me?' he hissed and slammed his shaking fist into the wall beside Mai's head.

'I, have to get back to work Naru, you'll get me into trouble' she reasoned but to no avail.

'I'M your boss, I shall TELL you when to go or when your in trouble!' he edged closer and closer towards the small female.

'What…do you see in those idiots? He growled

'The things I don't see in you' she whispered simply

'Leave this place…don't ever return. Don't come to the SPR office, don't look at me, don't even talk to me!' he ordered and slammed the door open, forcing a huge hole to be made into the wall!!


	12. Naru has been what!

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Kira is my own Character.

Summery, for chapter: Mai finds out what is wrong with Naru…

'What's…gotten into you?' She whispered. She pushed the thought of her dead cousin's lifeless body to the back of her mind just until Naru left.

'Gotten into me? Into me?' he hissed and slammed his shaking fist into the wall beside Mai's head.

'I, have to get back to work Naru, you'll get me into trouble' she reasoned but to no avail.

'I'M your boss, I shall TELL you when to go or when your in trouble!' he edged closer and closer towards the small female.

'What…do you see in those idiots? He growled

'The things I don't see in you' she whispered simply

'Leave this place…don't ever return. Don't come to the SPR office, don't look at me, don't even talk to me!' he ordered and slammed the door open, forcing a huge hole to be made into the wall!!

'Naru…are you possessed? You don't really want me to leave. I can tell. This is practically killing you' she said softly and pressed her hand to his forearm.

'No…I'm…not' he seemed to have calmed down by her touch, he put his hand on top of hers and sighed.

'G…get…John…now…I…need…exorcism' He gasped, holding his throat in his hands, his eyes bulged out of his head. The dark red veins stood out in the pure white background of his eyeball.

'NOWW!' he growled, trying to suppress the spirit inside of him.

'MAI RUN!' his fist clenched and unclenched, they became milk white and his nails looked as if they were growing.

'NARU!' she cried out, as if she was in some classic horror movie.

'Who…is this Naru you speak of? My name is Claude' The harsh low voice made Mai ducked in a corner. She knew it wasn't very bright but she was so terrified.

'Mai…Naru!' John's startled cry make both gazes snapped up to him, holy water and cross hung in his hand.

He mumbled words…the words Mai had always wanted to know what they meant. She watched as her boss slowly began to turn to normal.

Soon he sunk to the floor, taking deep rasping breaths.

'What…happened' he choked between wheezes. Mai looked at him with a skilful gaze.

'You were possessed…you told me to leave the SPR' she said softly while looking up at him with gleaming eyes.

'I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it' both gasped, he said SORRY! And to Mai at that. She looked at him sweetly and placed a hand on his forearm like she had only moments earlier.

'It wasn't you silly…it was Claude' she winced, thinking Naru would be mad at her for calling him silly but instead he just flashed a VERY rare smile!

'Never mind…lets go to bed…I'm tired' Naru yawned, Mai leaned over to whisper in John's ear.

'You can tell HE'S been possessed eh?' she grinned and John nodded, putting his holy water and cross in his black jacket pocket.

'let's do as he said though, I'm tired' John yawned and tugged Mai along behind him to their shared bedroom.


	13. fingers move at night

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Kira is my own Character.

Summery, for chapter: Mai fakes to sleep and she does something so wonder she gets wet!

'You can tell HE'S been possessed eh?' she grinned and John nodded, putting his holy water and cross in his black jacket pocket.

'Let's do as he said though, I'm tired' John yawned and tugged Mai along behind him to their shared bedroom.

Mai stifled a yawn as she did as she was told, but this time she didn't fall to sleep.

Once again there was rustling and Lin and Bou got out of their bags and went towards John's. Mai closed her eyes slightly so she could still see them but they wouldn't notice that she was watching them. The room would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the clock that illuminated in the far corner of the room and the moon next to where John slept that sent its chalk white rays onto him.

'I cant believe what happened today…but even though I feel so sorry for Mai…God did she look hot when she was naked in your arms' Bou gasped in approval and so did Mai but was well hidden when she 'Accidentally' (on purpose) kicked Bou in the leg. She hid it with a soft tired moan to signal that she had had a bad dream and was merely moving around.

'Yeh…and it was amazing that she could hold together after what Naru had said and done' Lin pointed out softly.

'Now about your dream you mentioned last night…two you's and a Mai huh?' John smiled remembering his first orgasm.

'I have a better idea…I wish Mai would either wake up and help us do IT or not wake up until were done' Bou smiled and pulled his trousers down and so did the others.

She held in a painful breath as she looked at each erect penis, she felt the lust build up inside of her and she felt ever so daring so with quick thought she stretched and yawned as sleepily and groggy as she could muster and allowed her hand and arm to fall down into one of the boys lap and he 'eeped'

'Shit' she thought, her hand was now softly draped over John's manhood!

'Shh' Lin hissed and pulled his hand over John's mouth to shut him up.

'She's still asleep…close one' Bou chuckled and watched John burn up with embarrassment.

Mai had only seen pictures of a mans privates over the internet when she and her friends had nothing better to do or when she looked over Bou's computer for a little while when he was watching porn. But it felt much different to what she had imagined; it felt so peculiar that she felt herself slowly get a bit wetter in her panties.

She curled her fingers slowly into a loose fist and she heard all three boys moan!

'Ah…that feels amazing' John whispered, Mai could see through slightly open eyes that his head was thrown back and she took that as a good sign.

'It's like a whole new level of porn' Bou chuckled quietly and Lin agreed with a soft throaty hum.

'mm' she sighed softly and slowly retracted her hand away from John an it slid onto Lin's and she felt him shudder under her soft touch.

She felt so bad but her hand felt so good, she was like a child with a new toy that she just HAD to explore everything about it and she became curious in the process.

'Ugh…ah' Lin groaned and touched her hand tentatively to check she was still asleep.

When he noticed that she 'was' he pushed her hand down against his sore length and he sighed contently.

'This girl wouldn't wake up even in a hurricane' the Monk chuckled and watched Lin look at him with clouded eyes.

'Ugh…I don't know…ah' Mai had grazed a finger up his shaft like she was trying to pull her cover over her chest higher.

'Gah' Lin let out a breathy moan and looked down at her peaceful face.

'Come here Bou…your turn next' John grinned and moved away so Bou could get his turn of her touch.

DID HE OR DIDN'T HE? THAT IS THE QUESTION!!


	14. A rude intrusion

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Kira is my own Character.

Summery, for chapter: Mai fakes to sleep and she does something so wonder she gets wet! But the fun is stopped early but Mai being Mai can keep anything up, she could be an actress XD

She felt so bad but her hand felt so good, she was like a child with a new toy that she just HAD to explore everything about it and she became curious in the process.

'Ugh…ah' Lin groaned and touched her hand tentatively to check she was still asleep.

When he noticed that she 'was' he pushed her hand down against his sore length and he sighed contently.

'This girl wouldn't wake up even in a hurricane' the Monk chuckled and watched Lin look at him with clouded eyes.

'Ugh…I don't know…ah' Mai had grazed a finger up his shaft like she was trying to pull her cover over her chest higher.

'Gah' Lin let out a breathy moan and looked down at her peaceful face.

'Come here Bou…your turn next' John grinned and moved away so Bou could get his turn of her touch.

'She's like this when she's asleep? Gosh help us when she's awake' Lin smirked for the first time and Mai made sure she didn't miss it.

She could suppress a grin but hid it in time and yawned softly, she DEFINATLY wasn't tired, and this was like caffeine rushing into her blood stream.

'She yawns in her sleep?' John asked worried if she was awake.

'Haha, so do YOU John, see you can tell because her breathing is soft and even' Bou pointed out and Mai sighed in relief inwardly.

'Hm…and she would have pulled away by now. She's too innocent' Lin said as-a-matter-of-factly and the boys nodded in agreement.

Mai watched Bou shuffled forwards and when Lin moved a bit she let her hand roll down his leg and onto Bou's, and he gasped but she managed to keep her hand still when it was only an inch away from his cock.

'Hehe, even when Mai is asleep she doesn't want to touch your body' Lin sniggered and eyed her hand kindly, his eyes showing some emotion which Mai had never seen from him before.

'Why are you always so quiet around Naru?' John asked softly to Lin and the older male looked him dead in the eyes and his lip curled up to a gentle smile.

'I don't want to get on his nerves…so I'm serious like him. I have to LIVE with him remember' Lin pointed out so John shrugged.

Electrical waves rushed through her hand as John picked it up and gently placed it on Bou's manly territory.

'Such small hands' Bou chuckled and held her hand on his palm to compare hand sizes.

'They work better then bigger ones' John mumbled but everyone herd him, even Mai who was concentrating on her acting skills to make it look like she was still sleeping.

She moved her body a bit and her hand dropped back onto his groin making Bou gasp softly.

'I didn't know her hands were this soft…I could find a reason to hold her hands after this' Bou laughed softly but groaned when Mai ran a hand gently down his member, John was watching her hand intently and Lin was slowly running his own hand up and down his penis muffling his groans.

'Pervert' Monk laughed at Lin and Mai could feel herself get wetter again feeling liquid slide down the side of leg and she shuddered softly.

Monk checked again that she was asleep and softly ran her hand across his man parts with a whimper he did it again but harder and faster. A knock at the door made Bou drop her hand and fumble with his pants and so did the other two. They covered up with quilts and pretended they were talking.

'Yes?' Lin whispered in his now low voice. Naru's head curved around the door and he raised an eyebrow.

'I heard moaning, what's going on?' he growled at them and John whimpered in pain from his groin.

'Yeh…we were thinking of how annoying this task will be' Lin said softly so Naru nodded unsurely.

'What…did you think we were DOING something to Mai-chan? Tusk tusk ne…it's just because YOU want to do something to her' Bou grinned happily at Naru and he stormed off throwing a pillow (that he had brought with him? Haha he found it on the floor) At Bou's head it missed and landed on Mai 'waking' her up instantly.

COMMENT!!


	15. Warm like heaven

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Kira is my own Character.

Summery, for chapter: Mai fakes to sleep and she does something so wonder she gets wet! But the fun is stopped early but Mai being Mai can keep anything up, she could be an actress XD

'I heard moaning, what's going on?' he growled at them and John whimpered in pain from his groin.

'Yeh…we were thinking of how annoying this task will be' Lin said softly so Naru nodded unsurely.

'What…did you think we were DOING something to Mai-chan? Tusk tusk ne…it's just because YOU want to do something to her' Bou grinned happily at Naru and he stormed off throwing a pillow (that he had brought with him? Haha he found it on the floor) At Bou's head it missed and landed on Mai 'waking' her up instantly.

'WHEN YOU'RE QUITE FINISHED' she growled and threw the pillow back and it glided out of the door and almost chased Naru to bed.

'So…what were you doing while I was asleep?' She wanted to tease them so she raised an eyebrow slightly.

'In fact…don't answer. You don't need to, well I'm going back to sleep' She was hoping she could get a bit more fun.

She noticed they were all hard and wanted to show them what was what. She slowly lifted her thumb to her lips and began to nibble it delicately like she was having a dream.

She saw the bulges in the boys' pants become much more evident.

'Gah…no one can be so sexy while sleeping' Lin growled holding a hand to his head in annoyance.

'Make use of it…we won't get any more chances'

'And we won't see her all day tomorrow because were going to be working' John finished and looked towards Mai.

'Come on then…we might finally get release' Lin chuckled softly and nodded.

'Gladly' Lin smiled and shuffled on his knees and took away her thumb from her lips.

He softly placed it to his own lips, not even checking if Mai was asleep.

He sucked it lightly between his lips and then bit it ever so softly. He closed his eyes as her warm mouth encased his digit.

'Ugh…so warm' He groaned softly and without thinking he pressed his lips to hers taking in her sweet scent.

'Lin?'

'Lin-san?' John gasped at him.

'Sorry…it was too tempting' He mumbled after he drew away.

'Y…you took advantage of Mai! Hm…I'll try' Bou grinned and slowly made his way to Mai's sleeping form.

Without another word pressed his lips softly to hers and Mai felt herself become hot and wet again just seeing and feeling the boys kiss with such affection.

The moment Bou's lips collided with hers she let out a soft sigh at the feel of his tongue hovering across her plump lips.

She had to make his entrance look innocent. She yawned softly and felt his long tongue slip into her mouth and she had the temptation of opening her eyes to see the full look of his face but just settled to let him play in her mouth for as long as it satisfied him.

'Why doesn't she wake up? She must be numb' John smirked from behind Lin, a disgusted look on his face.

'If I knew I would have woken her by now' Bou licked Mai's lips once more and backed away slowly.

'What does she taste like?' John asked softly, straddling her gently.

'Try it and find out' they grinned watching the young ex priest let his lips softly flush the females.

'Like cherries…and chocolate' John sighed and pressed his tongue into Mai parted lips. John tasted like…mint and apples and Mai felt herself lean into the kiss.

She felt John's hand move down her hip, down her thigh and rest happily next to her womanhood.

She could feel his tongue pick up the pace as he slipped his hand into her night shorts. His hand felt warm when he gently stroked her aching part and hand to mentally stop herself from screaming as he entered a long, delicate finger into her sleek folds.

'So warm' He groaned next to her ear.

COMMENT!!


	16. Kitchen troubles

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Kira is my own Character.

Summery, for chapter: Mai fakes to sleep and she does something so wonder she gets wet! But the fun is stopped early but Mai being Mai can keep anything up, she could be an actress XD

'Like cherries…and chocolate' John sighed and pressed his tongue into Mai parted lips. John tasted like…mint and apples and Mai felt herself lean into the kiss.

She felt John's hand move down her hip, down her thigh and rest happily next to her womanhood.

She could feel his tongue pick up the pace as he slipped his hand into her night shorts. His hand felt warm when he gently stroked her aching part and had to mentally stop herself from screaming as he entered a long, delicate finger into her sleek folds.

'So warm' He groaned next to her ear.

She sighed softly inside her head, his finger was surprisingly big to say when she watched him they looked so thin and soothing, defiantly not as owning as how they felt inside of her body.

'She's…a virgin? Hm, I should have expected that but it feels like that wall wont stop us for long' John shook his head once he raised up but a moment later his lips landed on Mai's again.

He pressed in a bit harder and curled his index finger to stretch her a little bit.

'Ng' Mai whimpered softly, she was relived when he hadn't heard her quiet outburst.

'Sorry, if I hurt you' John whispered softly in her ear and at the same time entered yet another finger into her tight walls.

It didn't hurt too much, just the feeling of something more then her finger seemed a bit overwhelming. John seemed a bit out of it, he thrust his fingers in and out of the small females body and kissed from her jaw line down to her collar bone then back up to gain her lips.

'Lin, I need you to work on the backing for this house. John I need an exorcism in the main room. Bou, I need an exorcism in the font garden and Mai…tea' Naru ordered from outside of the door

John instantly jumped and pulled a new pair of clothes to his side.

'Yeh coming, we just need to get ready' Bou panicked and pulled John into the bathroom.

'Wash up, we have a long d…d…' Bou couldn't finish his sentence; a minuet later all four of them were shaking their heads and looking around in confusion.

'Well…we had better wash up since were working all day' Bou smiled down at John and he agreed filling the sink with hot soapy water.

'I can't even remember going to sleep?' John stated puzzled and Bou shrugged his broad shoulders.

'Neither can I…I guess we were so tired we fell straight asleep' The monk washed his hands and began slashing his face with the hot water then suddenly began spluttering the water from his mouth. Wide eyes on both males' faces John looked at him puzzled, patting his back carefully.

'What happened? What's wrong?' The younger said with an alarmed look on his face.

'I…don't know…A feeling…I don't think…its safe' Bow's face was chalk white, dread surfing his expression.

'Lets go, Naru-san gave us jobs don't worry' John patted his back one last reassuring time and walked out with the tall man behind him.

They got straight to work and Mai was left alone in the comfort of her bedroom.

'Mai tea' Mai sneered with an evil twinkle in her eyes that screamed 'Damn him I'll pour that tea over his handsome head!'

She swiftly made her way to the kitchen (which Naru had Li show her to the moment they arrived properly)

Mai walked down the stairs and turned a left corner, walking into the kitchen and shut the door after her. Her mind wandered while she put the tea into the kettle and set it down on the stove.

'Ah…I'm sorry for your loss, your cousin was a regular customer' Li was in the corner of the shadowy room. Shocked, Mai bowed slightly and smiled softly.

'She was a very nice person, when I find out who or what killed their going to pay' She clutched her hand into a fist.

'You can see her again you know…you can be with her' He grinned at her while edging closer.

'Huh? How?' She brightened up and walked a step closer.

'Well close your eyes…and hold out your hands'

'W…why?' Before the question slipped past her rose bud lips Li lunged forward, pinning her hands above her head and her body rammed against a counter.

'GET OFF!' she yelled struggling in the death grip.

'It's either me who kills you or the man criminals that were kept here…which do you prefer?' The male asked slyly.

'Nei...ther' she glared and his huge hand collided with her cheek.

'That…was uncalled for'

COMMENT!!


	17. Naked Mai, blood soaked body

I know this is a load of rubbish but I don't mind Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Kira is my own Character.

Summery, for chapter: A battle between Li and Mai!!

'Huh? How?' She brightened up and walked a step closer.

'Well close your eyes…and hold out your hands'

'W…why?' Before the question slipped past her rose bud lips Li lunged forward, pinning her hands above her head and her body rammed against a counter.

'GET OFF!' she yelled struggling in the death grip.

'It's either me who kills you or the man criminals that were kept here…which do you prefer?' The male asked slyly.

'Nei...ther' she glared and his huge hand collided with her cheek.

'That…was uncalled for' She murmured with shimmering hurt eyes.

There it was. The proof of what he had just done, a red and sore looking mark on what used to be milky cream skin.

'Choose me, I can make DEATH fun and pleasurable for you' He whispered huskily into her ear and Mai froze to her spot. She dared not to scream out for someone. They were all far away from her and probably trying to finish the job as soon as possible.

'Li-s…Li-san…your being possessed. I can get you some help' Mai was certainly scared at this point so let whatever slip past her lips. His deep dark chuckle made her snap her gaze up.

'If I was possessed I wouldn't have slapped you. Spirits can't make actual physical contact with someone with Spiritual energy.

'This is me my dear…oh and…watch out at night, The perverts and Paedophiles that lived around here like to come out at night and make you have pleasure so I'd watch out if you want to keep your virginity' He threw Mai into the wall and she slid down and he jumped onto her, straddling her hips.

'Save it for me Mai-chan' He winked and immediately jumped up running up to a high window.

'Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you…or allow the criminals to kill you. At least with me you know what you're going to get' He smirked and threw himself out of the window. Mai could tell he had landed on his feet because of the soft shuffle before he ran off.

Mai was struck and stuck. She didn't know what to do; an odd lump in her throat told her she couldn't speak so she didn't even try to. Tears streamed down her face and into the palms of her hands.

An apprehensive shout threw Mai out of her small bubble like world.

'I can't find her Lin! John look in the kitchen! HELP US…MAI!' Bou's frantic cry's just made Mai curl up into a tighter ball. She had worried them and made them come to look for her. She was a burden to them all.

'Mai-san! Where are you?!' Mai gasped through her soft shuddering. Even Lin was worried about her. Before she could muster up the courage to call out to them she felt something cover her mouth. Something cold yet there on her face.

Her cries and pleads were muffled by what she suspected to be a hand.

'Help me…please' she pleaded though the obstruction.

'Shut up…what you have been told about this place is all wrong. This used to be an institution for paedophiles and men and women with sexual needs that they cant control. Some of us got raped but we all died by either the murderers that had sneaked in or the fire that a psychotic patient caused…get some protection cause your our next victim' With that the presence left but not without giving Mai a reminder, searing pain shot through her chest and down near her womanhood, blood soaking her skin and now ripped to shreds clothing. Before her body called out PAIN she screamed at the top of her lunges and curled up, blood smearing her breasts.

'IN HERE!' John called out and ran into the kitchen but dropped to his knees at the sight.

'M…Mai-chan…BOU, LIN, NARU HELP' He called out into the corridor and slowly to make no sudden movements crawled to her side.

'What happened? Were did all the blood come from? Please tell me it isn't ALL yours' John pleaded

'Li attacked me…then a spirit attacked me and slit me. It hurts a lot' the pain was evident not only on her body but her face as well.

'Where does it hurt the most?' He asked softly making sure to focus on her face and not her naked body. Mai blushed the colour of her blood and placed her hand on her thigh, using her index finger to point to the source of the problem. John immediately got the message because he too blushed a fiery red.

'You can't tend to that yourself…and we have no females here…so you'll have to chose who tends to your wounds' John looked at her and smiled softly. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

COMMENT!!


	18. The Jackal

Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Kira is my own Character.

I got the idea of the dream from a ghost movie I watched last night

'Li attacked me…then a spirit attacked me and slit me. It hurts a lot' the pain was evident not only on her body but her face as well.

'Where does it hurt the most?' He asked softly making sure to focus on her face and not her naked body. Mai blushed the colour of her blood and placed her hand on her thigh, using her index finger to point to the source of the problem. John immediately got the message because he too blushed a fiery red.

'You can't tend to that yourself…and we have no females here…so you'll have to chose who tends to your wounds' John looked at her and smiled softly. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

He saw Mai tense up under his gaze and before he knew it he wrapped his arms around he body, like he had when they found Mai's cousins' body.

'You're going to get…blood…on your clothes' she whimpered pushing back into the wall but John just sat in front of her.

He buried his nose into her collar bone and breathed softly.

'It's your blood so I don't mind. God wouldn't want you to suffer alone' Mai sat with him, holding each other while Mai sobbed quietly. No one could even imagine the pain she was in and as soon as she fell into a dream, Bou got to work cleaning her wounds, his eyes never leaving Mai's pain filled face.

_There she stood in blinding darkness, a feeling in the pit of her stomach was saying to run. _

_She couldn't move, or speak, or at this moment in time breathe. Feeling two hands on her shoulders she relaxed slightly. _

'_Naru? What's happening' she asked, said male walked in front of her and frowned._

'_Sorry Mai…this isn't easy but…you're going to get hurt if you don't wake up. This is the place where Kansitawa stayed. He was called the Jackal, because to be frank he was a complete psycho. Stay close and don't move or speak' Naru warned, holding Mai tightly in his strong arms and out from the blackness was a small floating cage. _

_Wanting to ask a question but taking notice of Naru's warning Mai watched anxiously _

_As the cage came closer Mai could see eyes in it, a body holding the cage up. _

"_Oh my gosh, his head is in a cage!" Mai gasped mentally. _

_Her grip tightened on the male's sleeve, thirst in the crazy man's eyes in front of them. _

_A nurse appeared out of no where and within the time it took to blink the man had her clothes off, he was raping her while she screamed out for mercy and help. Then finally while she sobbed, he cut her up into pieces and wrapping them in cling film that he had with him, throwing her body bits into drawers and in floor boards. It happened so many times, frightful pictures flashed and danced before Mai's wide eyes. Then._

_Flames. Engulfed and tore away that anything that used to be in the picture._

'_He is the only one that never passed on, but he is very dangerous…MAI WAKE UP, HE IS IN THE ROOM! AND JOHN IS OUT!' _

Mai immediately woke up while panting. Focusing her gaze on her surroundings.

She felt a presence and without think she screamed at the top of her lunges.

'JOHN! BOU, LIN, NARU, and ANYONE HELP ME!' she pleads for help and then large hands wrapped around her throat, cutting off almost all of her air supply.

She knew what it was…worse so she knew what he was capable of and so with a quick sidestep she got out of its firm grasp.

"stay away you sick bastard" she hissed.

COMMENT!!


	19. Deep, DarkDead?

Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Kira is my own Character.

I got the idea of the dream from a ghost movie I watched last night Sorry for the update delay :3

_Flames. Engulfed and tore away that anything that used to be in the picture._

'_He is the only one that never passed on, but he is very dangerous…MAI WAKE UP, HE IS IN THE ROOM! AND JOHN IS OUT!' _

Mai immediately woke up while panting. Focusing her gaze on her surroundings.

She felt a presence and without think she screamed at the top of her lunges.

'JOHN! BOU, LIN, NARU, and ANYONE HELP ME!' she pleaded for help and then large hands wrapped around her throat, cutting off almost all of her air supply.

She knew what it was…worse so she knew what he was capable of and so with a quick sidestep she got out of its firm grasp.

"Stay away you sick bastard" she hissed gripping hold of her tight feeling chest.

Before she knew what was happening a blinding white light flooded beyond her eyes, the familiar chant of Bou could be heard behind the deafening screech of her inner self.

It sounded like mindless jumbled words but it felt like a cleansing chant…well it WAS a cleansing chant. But as the words soaked into Mai's mind and soul and coaxed out a movement of something like the gentle flow of petals from the elegant sakura tree.

He said the last words, she could feel it turn upwards like a flame inside of her and then she felt dead…

Her body moved without her knowing, her body feel numb…well she couldn't feel her body, as if it wasn't her own.

It hurt, not physically, it hurt her mentally. Whatever was inside her soul it was tearing her part from the inside out.

(Mai POV)

I couldn't breathe probably from whatever was trying to tear my heart out of my rib cage. Time wasn't an object as my mind faded into semi-blackness. My senses were blocked by something, something that I knew was just laughing coldly at me. The coaxing tone said one word that I just couldn't ignore yet I couldn't obey.

"Relax"

I wanted to cry from the numbing pain that encased my body, you hear things like "you don't feel a thing" But I could honestly it hurt like hell itself. I wanted to cry out for someone to help me, wrap me in a hug and soothe me and tell me this pain was just from my own clumsiness. Dreaming helps, and so does wishing.

I didn't know what was happening to me, it was like a nightmare. I could feel everything yet I felt anaesthetized as cold blood was forced through my aching veins.

"What happened?"

I guessed that was Naru even though whatever was happening outside of my body…outside of my consciousness sounded like it was being fed to me through some very crap speakers.

"Umm, well…Naru there seems to be a problem" I could see everything, I wanted to just scream that something bad was going to happen (though I can bet two months of my wage that they were pretty damn conscious of it.

Everything was in black and white like an old film on an even older television.

Lin was as usual behind Naru with a deep look of concentration on his fairly handsome face.

I don't think anyone has noticed me…well…THIS so I prayed they would soon.

Lin raised a knitted eyebrow, his tall form seeming somewhat intimidating in this predicament.

With a deep unknowing sight Naru looked at the monk then to the priest.

"What's happened this time?" Naru's distorted voice mumbled.

The priest couldn't even find his own tongue never mind make a sentence explaining that the evil Jackal spirit had done something to me.

(Normal POV)

Bou shifted uncomfortably on both of his feet, a ton load of guilt ran through him.

"I well…its about Mai-chan" The swallowed rather audibly.

Even I could see the shock and incredulity on Naru's face.

"What about her?" He pushed. Silence passed and Naru's face lit up in rage.

"Takigawa! What happened to her!"

Mai watched from in her body, an imprisonment to herself. His index finger lifted up as it shook nervously and pointed dead at Mai.

Naru's eyes went too wide to fit his head. Mai's skin was chalk white with deep crimson patches that seemed to form possible bruises and scorch marks.

Her eyes contrasted with her skin with dark grey rings around her eyes and red liquid pouring out of her natural fudge orbs.

"I-is that?" John trembled defiantly taken aback.

"S-she's crying?"

"She's crying blood!" Lin finished with a gasp, his own cold eyes widened in pure horror.

"Don't touch her! She is being possessed and is more than likely deadly. Stay away and try to get answers" Naru ordered firmly, quietly and even more surprising; shakily.

COMMENT!


	20. Crimson Daggers

Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Kira is my own Character.

I got the idea of the dream from a ghost movie I watched last night Sorry for the update delay :3

I apologise in advance for the constant changing of POV, but it will only last a couple of chapters I promise. ^_^

(Normal POV)

Bou shifted uncomfortably on both of his feet, a ton load of guilt ran through him.

"I well…its about Mai-chan" The swallowed rather audibly.

Even I could see the shock and incredulity on Naru's face.

"What about her?" He pushed. Silence passed and Naru's face lit up in rage.

"Takigawa! What happened to her!"

Mai watched from in her body, an imprisonment to herself. His index finger lifted up as it shook nervously and pointed dead at Mai.

Naru's eyes went too wide to fit his head. Mai's skin was chalk white with deep crimson patches that seemed to form possible bruises and scorch marks.

Her eyes contrasted with her skin with dark grey rings around her eyes and red liquid pouring out of her natural fudge orbs.

"I-is that?" John trembled defiantly taken aback.

"S-she's crying?"

"She's crying blood!" Lin finished with a gasp, his own cold eyes widened in pure horror.

"Don't touch her! She is being possessed and is more than likely deadly. Stay away and try to get answers" Naru ordered firmly, quietly and even more surprising; shakily.

(Naru POV)

Looking at her torn flesh made me gip soundlessly and even when I looked away to bark my command a second time I felt a coldness engulf my body.

I knew what I had to do…risking my life for my far from (im)perfect assistant.

(AN: yes he is saying Mai is far from imperfect ;)

I knew exactly what was happening I myself had come into contact with this spirit previously…when Gene was alive…he had helped me.

The Jackal was indeed as to his name, a cruel and deceiving character.

He not only raped females…but males as well. Seemed every person in the prison was raped more then once by him…go figure.

Disgust washed into my pain filled veins as I could only watch the spirit control Mai's body like a puppet but I knew one way to get him out and it would be painful for Mai but it was a risk I had to take.

I made everyone go to the back of the room furthest from Mai and centred all of my thoughts onto the task at hand. I held back as the spirit slowly peeled away her clothes…it was defiantly her body. Close to floorless, rather large breasts showed through her normal black bra. I swallowed roughly and sent daggers towards the people at the back of me (besides John who was praying for this to be over soon and for God to forgive him for seeing such a thing)

I fished into my pocket, trying to find the same thing Gene had used all those years ago.

I found it a small, circular glass ball…as in appearance it was in fact a power ball, the moment I drop it, it will send out a blinding crimson glare and with how gentle Mai is the moment it cuts into her body with the light blades the spirit will be "killed"

I gulped, staring at Lin to tell him to make sure everyone looked away; I knew how much this hurt so I decided to watch the almost blinding glare and feel two daggers pierce my own flesh.

"We meet again, Jackal" I sneered pausing my hand, palm down in between us both.

"Indeed we do…young victim" I heard enough, he attacked me and now MY Mai…enough.

I dropped it and the moment it hit the ground it exploded into painful white light and then the pain, blades of crimson reached out and slashed her petit body…I saw the pain flash in her face. A deep squeal of pain and I felt the presence of the Jackal fade into nothingness.

Even in my own pain I fled over to her side, wrapping her body in a wool cover that had conveniently been laid next to her.

"The only thing I hadn't thought of…damn" I cursed myself as I thought back to what could happen after that attack.

"You better not die on me Mai"

COMMENT!


	21. Finally in love with what's possible

Please comment, I'll put the next chapter if I get THREE comments xx Oh and Hate me if you want but this is my practise so this is Mai and all of the boys. But it is actually a John/Mai fan fiction x Oh and Kira is my own Character.

I got the idea of the dream from a ghost movie I watched last night Sorry for the update delay :3

I apologise in advance for the constant changing of POV, but it will only last a couple of chapters I promise. ^_^

(Naru POV)

I dropped it and the moment it hit the ground it exploded into painful white light and then the pain, blades of crimson reached out and slashed her petit body…I saw the pain flash in her face. A deep squeal of pain and I felt the presence of the Jackal fade into nothingness.

Even in my own pain I fled over to her side, wrapping her body in a wool cover that had conveniently been laid next to her.

"The only thing I hadn't thought of…damn" I cursed myself as I thought back to what could happen after that attack.

"You better not die on me Mai"

(Mai POV)

The pain seared immediately, not even giving me time to breath. But as I thought about it I felt almost dead, numb and unresponsive which scared me as I thought about what just happened.

I could feel it was getting late and my inner self told me to wake up and just laugh the whole thing off, but I couldn't.

Well I could…but I didn't want to.

"Mai! Please wake up!" Naru's voice sounded so distant, I tried to mentally prise my eyes open and even just then I thought I was going to pass from exhaustion.

He was begging me…so I did the only thing I knew would wake me up.

I dreamed of Naru, comforting me and cradling me. Whispering my name into my hair like a chant.

And that was it.

I woke up with a start and the next thing I remember was being wrapped in so many hugs I thought it could last me a life time.

"N-Naru…where is Naru?" I coughed softly as Bou pulled away from me, dropping to his knees and sobbing into the bottom of my shirt.

"Don't **ever **do that again to us. Don't you dare scare us like that" He sobbed and I just looked on in a daze.

"Naru…went, he said he finally understood and walked away" John stated softly clearly still shook up.

They sat there in the darkness for about an hour until Naru walked in with Lin looking proud (in his own way) at his side.

His narcissistic side slipped as he looked apologetically over to Mai.

"Pack up…we're going home" He stated clearly eyeing Mai intently as if she was about to run away which of course she wasn't going to.

Her crush made her go weak at the knees which made her glad she was sat down.

"I…Naru…I'm sorry" Mai said weakly clearly wiped out.

"Everyone get packing, I need a word with Mai" he ordered sending a hopeful glance over to his quiet Assistant named Lin.

As soon as everyone had vacated he almost ran up to Mai, throwing his arms over her body and enveloping her with his own body.

"I was so scared…I thought I'd lost you. I'm so sorry, Mai. I just…" He trailed off. His mask had slipped finally and his heart had opened up for Mai.

She nuzzled his neck softly in a reassuring attempt to settle him.

"I love you so much Mai…I finally realised" He stated softly before swooping his head down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. It was awkward, their noses bumped and their lips clashed too quickly. Then they retracted and tried again but this time it was perfect.

Their lips moulded perfectly and Mai let her hands fleet into his hair and wrapping around his neck.

"I love you too" She stated softly; caressing his cheek with his thumb and he with his arm around her waist.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" He stated not realising it wasn't her fault she got possessed.

"I'll try" She giggled, pecking his cheek before walking out of the room in a love and lust daze.

Oh yes…Life was going to be fun for Naru now…

COMMENT PLEASE!


End file.
